Forum:Noob menacer noobs
I got pretty annoyed with disconnections on my main and i wanted to get a bit of revenge and fun on those menacer noobs, so i skilled down from 9200 to 5000. It took a pretty long while (2 and a half hours) of quitting games, although i did hang around in a few games and left when i hit 9 kills or before the game timer ended. I've been getting back up for 4 hours and i'm only at 8500 (have yet to lose a match), but i don't care because i dropped a menacer noob a whole 1000 skill in my first match getting back up :) Although i should feel bad for dropping everyone along the way, the majority were menacer noobs so i guess i'm doing others a favour? I have noticed however, that there are actually noob menacer noobs, as in players who suck with the menacer, who would've known? So yeah...i just felt like sharing this, share what you think? Falzarfz2 05:36, May 26, 2010 (UTC Thank you!!! I am at 7500 and those noobs are everywhere! Once i finish upgrading my Infiltrator (currently at x7) and start upgrading Mag Rail and Hurricane, they have NO CHANCES. Do you know at which skill level those noobs disapear? cos they are really annoying, especialy in Knox. Just by the way, I always gun them down with magrail from around the corner, b/c their bursts are too fat to get through and hit me (they stick to the corner) The only way i found to be affective aginst them (you have to be a Tanker, or a really fast armor) is if you jump your way to their face while gunning them down with Hurricane, and then you know what happens, haha! Scarface.Shifter 06:04, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Menacers never disappear, you'll find lots of 6000 skill players before the menacer now at 9000 with it. In my return i converted a few to the Infiltrator + Ripper from menacers, so i guess it did a lot of good. I'm very used to them now, even with 3 in one match. There aren't really any specific strategies to combat them, although tougher armour is helpful if you are struggling with them. Infantry + sprint is a very viable choice (infantry is better than assault as it has more speed, the numbers the game gives you are trash) and probably the best in my opinion. I'm not using that setup though, my aim gets me through fine :) Falzarfz2 06:38, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I know Ripper is good, i had to play against 81R,8600S in a deathmatch. and his Ripper was just beast-like! gunned me down to 32 health in one clip (i am a tanker, so thats hella good, any other armor would DIE instantly) when i was running around, and if i stood at one place for a SECOND I'd die from 6 headshots, i love that gun :D Scarface.Shifter 12:40, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I enjoy spending non-energized matches sniping. I don't shoot anyone who doesn't use hellfire or menacer. It's so much fun getting quadruple headshots on the guy who was, up until then, slaughtering everyone with his noob weapon.